The present invention relates to coffee makers and, more particularly, to coffee makers having a lid through which brewed coffee is passed into a carafe to be maintained in its hot, fresh-brewed, condition for extended periods of time.
Prior art coffee makers have disclosed the brewing of coffee by heating water in a hot water generator, directing the hot water into a basket containing coffee from which the brewed coffee is led into a carafe for dispensing into a coffee cup as desired. Such prior art devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,994,846, 386,556; 4,482,083; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,532. All, however, fail to provide a structure wherein the brewed coffee is maintained in a hot, flavorful condition.